Forbidden Love
by yoshikixhideforever
Summary: Yuki likes Tohru. Kyo likes Tohru. I see a problem here...anyway, when the time comes, will Tohru choose kind-hearted Yuki or bad boy Kyo? PLEASE R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Forbidden Love

Author's Note: This is my first Fruits Basket story. It's a Yuki/Tohru, because I think that they are a match made in heaven. I do, however, also like Kyo/Tohru stories, but not as much as Yuki/Tohru.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything Fruits Basket. If I did, then Yuki and Tohru would be a couple! But, all I own is the plot.

Summary: Yuki likes Tohru. Tohru likes Yuki. But, Kyo likes Tohru too, and will try anything to win her affection. But when it's time to choose, will she choose kind-hearted Yuki or bad boy Kyo? Read on to find out!

Chapter 1: Arguments & Confessions

Tohru woke up to the sound of arguing. She sighed and followed the noise to the kitchen.

"I should have beat you! It's my turn, you damn rat! I NEED to be in the fucking zodiac!" "Fat chance, Kyon-kyon. I beat you fair and square. Deal with it. It's not my fault that I'm stronger then you are." She heard Yuki say. "DON'T CALL ME KYON-KYON!" Kyo yelled back. As Tohru got closer to the kitchen, she saw Kyo get up form the table.

"I hate it here! I'm never going to beat you! You steal everything from me! Don't fucking tell me what to fucking do! I'm leaving for-fucking-ever!" He started to walk away. Shigure said, "Where are you going?" "Out," Kyo replied, before running out and slamming the door.

Tohru looked around and said, "What was _that_ all about?" Yuki and Shigure looked up, surprised. After a moment, Yuki said, "Oh, I beat Kyo again in a fight, and, as usual, he yelled his head off and stormed off." "But Yuki, he said he was going to leave forever! Aren't you at least a _little_ worried?" Yuki smiled and laughed a little. "Don't worry. Before you came to live with us, he said that all the time." "Eventually, he'll come back," said Shigure. "He always does." And, with that, he got up and went upstairs to get dressed.

Tohru looked at Yuki and said, "I don't care what you guys say, I'm going to go look for him. He sounded so serious. I gotta go find him and talk to him." As she got up, Yuki grabbed her shoulder. "What is it, Yuki?" she asked. "Be careful. There's been reports of a serial killer in the neighborhood. You know what I'm talking about." Tohru nodded and shivered. Just talking about him made her scared. The serial killer looked like a normal person. They would act really nice and friendly, and earn your trust. After a little while, he would kill you.

Tohru put on a brave face and said, "Don't worry. I'll be fine." Yuki's face relaxed some and he said, "I know, but just…just _please_ be careful. Don't talk to anyone you don't know. If anything happens, let me know right away. I don't' want anything to happen to you. Tohru, I…I love you." Tohru looked shocked. How could this be? But then she thought back to the last month or so. He would always stare at her, and whenever she looked at him, he would turn away, blushing. Come to think of it, Kyo had done that once, too. But she had to admit, she had been doing the same thing to Yuki.

Tohru looked at him and smiled. "Oh, Yuki, I love you, too." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll be back in a little while." She walked out the front door. Yuki stood in the doorway, watching her. Tohru turned around and blew him a kiss. Then she walked away, swiveling her hips a little more. Yuki looked at her, as if in a trance, and thought, "Damn. What is she doing to me?"

When Tohru was about to turn the corner, Yuki suddenly remembered something. He ran inside the house and grabbed it. Then he ran after her, yelling, "Tohru! Wait!" She stopped and turned around. Yuki ran up to her and said, "Here. Take this." She looked at what he was giving her; a cell phone. "If anything happens, call me." He gave her his cell phone number. Tohru smiled, leaned over, and kissed him passionately on the lips. He kissed her back. She started to hug him but then remembered about the curse. She pulled away and said, "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

I hope you like it so far! Please Read & Review! NO FLAMES, unless they are constructive criticism. No saying, "Your story sucks!" or anything like that.

chrispaigelover


	2. Worries & Emergencies

Hi! It's me again! Thanks to:

Knux girl: I get what you mean, but I just wanted my story to be something…different.

Kawaiichu: Thanks! I'm glad you like it so far!

GirlWaterShaman: I know that, but that's why Kyo's a bad boy!

Hermionezclone: Didn't I say no flames? Please give my story a chance, at least.

o.oxanimefreakxo.o: Thanks! Glad to have a fan!

Cardcaptor Soldier: Thanks! I love Yukiru stories too!

Rejhan: Thanks! I hope you enjoy Chapter 2!

Goldchain: Sorry! You can't always have things your way. But, like I said to hermionezclone, at least give it a chance.

I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 2: Worries & Emergencies

Tohru walked to the Sohma estate, and knocked on the door. When Hatori answered, she said, "Hatori, have you seen Kyo?" "As a matter of fact, I have. I was just coming home from the store when I saw him. I think he was headed towards the park." Tohru breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you _so_ much!" she said, running down the steps.

Tohru was running past the Sohma building (the one where she worked as a garbage lady) when someone said, "Tohru? Tohru Honda?" She didn't want to stop, but she wanted to know who it was. "Yes?" she said. The next thing she knew, there was a shot, and she felt something graze her side. She heard the person running through the alley. She put her hand to her side, and when she brought it back up, it was covered with blood. She panicked and grabbed the phone. At the time it wasn't bleeding _too_ bad, but she wanted to let Yuki know. She was relieved when she heard Yuki pick up. "Sohma Residence, Yuki Speaking." "Yuki?" Tohru said. "Tohru? What's wrong?" Yuki, I…I've been shot!" "Oh shit! Where are you? I'm gonna call an ambulance." Tohru looked up at the street sign. "I'm on the corner of 5th and Prairie." Yuki said, "I'll be there in a few minutes. Try to stay awake till then." "OK, Yuki. I…love…you." Tohru said, her voice growing fainter. "I love you, too." And, with that, Tohru blacked out.

5 minutes later, Yuki and the ambulance arrived. He was shocked to see that Tohru had fainted from loss of blood. Yuki climbed into the ambulance with Tohru. He was holding her hand the whole time. When they got to the hospital, he had to wait in the hall.

3 hours later, Yuki, Shigure, Kyo, Hana-chan, Momiji, and Uo-chan were all pacing the hall. As soon as he got to the hospital, Yuki had called home. Shigure and Kyo had just gotten home. When they heard what had happened, they got in Shigure's car and drove to the hospital.

Yuki said, "God, I hope she's okay. I should never have let her leave." Kyo said, "Well, if I hadn't run out, this never would have happened." Yuki looked up as a doctor came up to them. "Is she okay?" they all asked at once. "Yes, she is. She's gonna have a scar, but she'll live." Yuki let out a breath that he wasn't aware he had been holding. "Thank God! When can she come home?" "In 2 days. I just wanted to let you know that if you hadn't called us when you did, she'd be dead."

I'll write more soon! PLEASE R&R!


	3. Jealousy & Understanding

I'm back! Thanks to:

Rejhan: Thanks! Glad you like it!

Kawaiichu: Yes, it's a yukiru story! But, recently I've developed a huge crush on Kyo, too! I'm kinda glad he hooks up with Tohru. But his true form is scary.

o.oxanimefreakxo.o: Thanks! I hope you enjoy chapter 3!

MisstressSango01: Glad you like it! I will read your story. Look for a review from me!

Here's the next chapter, hot off the presses. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 3: Jealousy & Understanding

Yuki was _very_ happy the day Tohru came home. They had all decorated the house just for the occasion. Tohru walked in and was shocked. There was a huge "WELCOME HOME TOHRU!" banner in the doorway, and there was cake, onigiri (courtesy of Kyo), ice cream, and TONS of balloons. "Guys, you didn't have to do this. I'm just glad to be home." "Well, Tohru, this _is _your party. What do you wanna do?" Yuki asked. She smiled and brought out a deck of cards and said, "How about Dai Hin Min?"

A few hours later, all of their voices were hoarse from yelling so much. Since Uo-chan wasn't there, Kyo didn't want to play, so his voice was fine. Yuki looked at Tohru and said, "Tohru can I talk to you in private?" She looked up at his face and immediately understood what he meant, so she nodded and went with him. As soon as they got in the other room, Yuki immediately began kissing Tohru. She eagerly kissed him back, since it had been a while since they last kissed. They French-kissed for a while, and Tohru moaned. They had just gone back to passionately kissing when Kyo walked in, carrying a plastic plate of onigiri. When he saw them kissing, he dropped the plate. They pulled apart just in time to see Kyo running towards the roof. "Kyo!" Tohru yelled. Yuki kissed her again and said, "Shhh…I'll go talk to him."

Yuki went to the roof and saw Kyo resting there. "Kyo…" he began, touching his shoulder gently. Kyo jumped up and yelled, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" "What's wrong?" Yuki asked. Kyo turned around and yelled, "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? IT'S NOT ENOUGH THAT YOU BEAT ME ALL THE TIME, BUT NOW YOU HAVE TO STEAL THE GIRL I LOVE?" Yuki looked at him, shocked. "Whawhat?" "YOU HEARD ME! I LOVE TOHRU! BUT YOU ALWAYS TAKE WHAT SHOULD BE MINE!" he yelled at Yuki. "Go away." "Kyo…" Yuki started again, when Kyo yelled, "GO AWAY!" Yuki ran down to his secret base.

Meanwhile, Tohru had been listening to the whole conversation. She couldn't believe it. Kyo loved her? She never would have guessed it. She went up to where Kyo was. She tapped him on the shoulder, and he jumped, almost losing his balance. "DON'T DO THAT!" he cried. "Sorry." He realized who it was and scowled. "What are _you _doing here?" Tohru took a deep breath. "I heard the who thing" "You-you did?" Kyo said, blushing a little. "Yes. And I _do_ love you. As a friend. It's just that…Yuki's nicer, and he was always there for me. You're always running off everytime Yuki defeats you in battle. I'm sorry, Kyo, but I have to go now. I did like you, for a while, and I kept waiting for you to ask me out. But you never did, so when Yuki asked me, I said yes." Kyo was shocked. How could he have been so stupid not to notice the signs? He quickly got over his shock. "That's okay. I always thought that you and Yuki would make a cute couple. I just…wish that I had noticed that you liked me sooner." Tohru smiled and kissed him lightly on the check. "Thank you." She whispered. Then she got up and left.

Tohru went over to Yuki. "Hey." He said, kissing her on the lips. "Where did you go?" "Yuki, I heard the whole conversation, so I went to talk to him." Yuki looked surprised, but said, "So, how'd it go?" Tohru looked into his eyes, the same eyes she could always feel herself being pulled into, and smiled. "We have his blessing." (a.k.a. he doesn't mind). Yuki looked shocked, but smiled and rested his head on hers. They held hands, and that's how they fell asleep.

You see that little purple button that says "Go"? Please click it. I hope you have enjoyed it so far! Once again, just a little reminder: NO FLAMES, unless they are constructive criticism! No saying, "Your story sucks!" or anything like that.

Chapter 4 will be up soon, once I get the Internet to work on our computer. It's infected with a virus or something like that.


End file.
